


Perfect In My Eyes.

by Shyrianz



Series: Perfect In My Eyes. [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyrianz/pseuds/Shyrianz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way is a senior in high school. Mikey finally drags him along to a Pencey Prep show and falls head over heels with the lead singer, Frank. What will Gerard do to be with Frank???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fantasy

Being a teenager is shit. It's the worst time of my life so far. It has a few perks like learning how to drive or having your first kiss. Other than that, what's the point in being a teenager? Nobody really cares about you, and there's those few extremists that give our generation a bad name. We have restrictions by out parents too. So really what's the point?

I don't have many friends at school though. I mean there's Ray and Bob and I guess you could call Mikey my friend. He hangs around with us but he has more of a social life than us. He's my brother though so I don't mind, it's a little awkward at times though. He is only a sophomore and I'm a senior. He's just turned 15 and I'm 17 right now. So he usually hangs around with people his age, but I don't mind I have Bob and Ray.

As I'm a teen I do have celebrity crushes and normal crushes. There is this girl in my lessons named Lyn-Z. She's beautiful and I'd love to talk to her more, but I don't have the confidence. She's perfect and too good for a dork like me.

 

"Gee, you day-dreaming about Lyn-Z again?" Mikey asked slowly, head on the table.

I nibbled down on my sandwich that was in my hand. I looked down trying to hide my blush from the rest of the group.

"No, I'm not." I replied back. Mikey just giggled and rolled his eyes before focusing back on the table.

Ray and Bob were having some sort of conversation about pubic hair that I didn't really want to get involved in. So I just ate my sandwich and fell asleep.

 

I didn't last all of lunch though, my sleep was interrupted by Pete Wentz (the kid who was in my year, who EVERYONE knew). Pete had come over to the table and tackled Mikey to the ground. They knocked the table on the way down and made me jolt up. They clearly had a thing for each other but they never admitted it. Pete practically lived at our house. I didn't really speak to him though, he was Mikey's friend and I respected that, but he seemed like a rad dude. He raided our fridge and took over the sofa on a weekend.

 

"Mikey Way, are you coming to the Pencey gig tonight?" Pete asked while hovering over Mikey's body on the floor.

Mikey blushed when looking into Pete's eyes, he nodded and then struggled to get back up.

 

"We're coming too dude, don't forget." Ray interrupted.

"How can I forget you, Ray? With all your hair?" Pete said, ruffling Rays hair.

Ray just stuck his tongue out at Pete, childishly. He turned his head towards me.

"You coming too, Gerard Way?"

I debated it for a while. I hated to socialize but I guess I can spend my time at the bar. It would be a laugh with Pete anyway. I'd heard of Pencey Prep before. I love the fact they are named after 'The Catcher In The Rye'. I heard that the lead singer, Frank, was in our school too. I guess it'd be nice to show some support.

"Okay then." Was all I replied.

"Great! I'll get Patrick to pick you and Mikey up. I'll meet you all inside with Ray and Bob." Pete exclaimed too happily.

 

School went on pretty quick afterward, I had art and it was great. I could just think straight for a while. Art calmed me, it was the only hour in which I actually could relax. I was actually a little excited for tonight, I knew they we're a great band anyway, I wasn't sure why though. I got home from school pretty quick and I headed down to the basement. I got a shower, I don't know why I'll be getting so hammered I vomit all over myself anyway. I changed into some more comfortable clothes and applied some eyeliner.

I don't know why I was going to so much effort, I think it's because I was hoping Lyn-Z was going to be there. Patrick showed up at about 7 pm. Me and Mikey both clambered into the car and endured the painfully silent ride.

We got there about 15 minutes later. It was a small club but it was very full. I showed my fake I.D to the bouncer and he let me in like a breeze. Mikey and Patrick got in too, they didn't even show their I.D. It took us about 5 minutes to spot the others. Once we did I headed over to the bar to get drinks.The others went into the mosh pit, leaving me all alone I wasn't complaining though.

When Pencey finally started to play, I couldn't help but walk towards them. I was a little tipsy so I kept falling over people, but I got there eventually. I'd heard them before, but it was different this time. They had more of a presence on the stage. I couldn't help but watch Frank throw himself around the stage. The way he looked at the audience and the way he played the guitar. You could tell he had passion for music.

I couldn't help but stare at him a little too much. His green/hazel eyes were perfect and shiny. They way he held his guitar. He was perfect.


	2. Teenagers

That night flew by. I don't remember how I got home, it was all too much of a blur. I remember Patrick vomiting in my basement though. 

I awoke to Patrick laying on my stomach and a dizzy head. My head was swimming in all the alcohol. I couldn't open my eyes fully without them closing again. It was still dark in my room, probably the fact I'm in the basement. Mikey was asleep at the foot of my bed, in just his underwear. It takes make about 15 minutes to actually move Patrick. I didn't wake him though. I eventually get up the stairs to grab some asprin and a drink of water. I remember to take extra for Mikey and Patrick downstairs. 

When I arrive back downstairs my head starts to clear slightly. Patrick was awake and staring at the ceiling.

"Here take this." I handed over the drink and the pills. 

Patrick took it from my hand without any hesitation, he gulps them down pretty quickly too. He doesn't reply, he just closes his eyes tight and swallows hard. I head over to the bathroom while Mikey was still asleep. I don't stand in the shower, it takes too much effort, I sit. I just sit there trying to remember the events from last night. I couldn't remember much other than it was exhilarating. The music buzzing through my body. Alcohol in my veins and of course Franks face. I washed all the grime from the night before off, before heading back to my room. 

I changed into some band t-shirt and some baggy jeans.

Mikey had awoken and was sitting at the edge off my bed with a coffee in hand. His head facing down. Patrick was still laid down but he seemed more alert than he was 30 minutes ago. I glanced over to the bedside table to see a cup of coffee for me. After stumbling over my art a few times I grab the coffee. It was amazing to feel the warm coffee sliding down my throat, the way it calmed me.

 

"What happened last night?" I asked breaking the silence.

"I don't exactly remember. I remember getting there and drinking. I remember Mikey making out with Alicia. That's about it." Patrick replied hastily.

"DUDE!! You're 15 Mikes.. No more getting this hammered, okay?" I told Mikey.

Mikey stuck his tounge out and then continued drinking his coffee. 

 

 

A few hours had past and Patrick made his way home. Mikey had gone out, and I was alone in my room.

Paint was scattered around the basement and scrapped work was floating around the room. It stunk off paint fumes and coffee but I wasn't complaining. I had a vivid picture in my mind. I started to sketch out Frank Iero from Pencey. I went into great detail over his tatoos and his eyes. I hardly knew him but he was a distinctive picture in my mind. He stuck there with super glue, it was permanatly indented in my brain.

 

 

Monday finally came, and Pete was picking me and Mikey up. 

I was drinking my coffee on the sofa when Mikey came bounding into the room, smile upon his face. He lept over the chairs before grabbing his own coffee and sitting next to me, grinning wildly. He curled his legs up on the sofa, squishing me to one side.

"Why you so happy Mikey Way?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"I'm always smiling." He replied.

I rolled my eyes at the stupid remark. Mikey never shows emotion upon his face. It just stays straight.

"We're riding with Pencey today!" Mikey exclaimed.

My expression dropped, "What?!" I whisper screamed. 

"Well they are like really big around here and Pete is like best friends with Frank and so he's dropping them off." Mikey explained.

Colour started to regain in my face, today was going to be a long ride.

Pete pulled up in the large car that we all had to squish into, luckly it was only the bass player - John - and Frank that went to our school. So we all fitted in okay.

John was at the front and Me, Frank and Mikey clambered into the back. I was uncofortablly squished against Frank, and I had to think off naked grandma's so I didn't get too excited. It was weird to be next to someone who was well known throughout the school, someone who looked so effortlessly perfect. His hair fell upon his face and his eyes were glazing. I had to stop myself from staring so much, it must've looked creepy. 

 

"Yo, Pete? You ditching school today?" Frank shouted over the loud music blasting throughout the crowd. The Misfits were playing though, so I didn't mind. 

"Not today, Frank, I got a chemistry test." Pete replied while staring at the road.

Franks face dropped when Pete replied.

"Oh well. How about you two?" Frank said looking over at us.

I didn't even think before replying.

"Sure, I will." 

Mikey raised his eyebrow, questioning what I was doing. I just rolled my eyes at him and turned back to Frank. 

Frank's smile came back and he clapped his hands. "Great. Meet me outside reception after registration." 

I nodded.

The car stopped and we all clambered out. I couldn't help but smile a little bit. I was going to spend a day with the cute boy from the show! Everyone was staring at us when we arrived with John and Frank. I didn't mind though, I just kept my head down as I headed through the halls of the school, dodging all the jocks.


	3. Situations

Frank had his back against the wall and a ciggarette in his mouth. He didn't seem to notice me walking towards him. I approached him slowly.

"Hey." I said. 

Frank jumped out of his skin and squealed faintly. He saw me and put his hand on his heart. 

"Dude, you scared me shitless." He finally replied.

I just laughed and grabbed one of my own ciggerettes and lighting it in my mouth. Resting my head against the wall.

" John has that Chemistry test too so it's just you and me. Wanna go to the graveyard?" Frank asks.

I nodded. "Yeah! I love graveyards.." I screamed back in excitement. 

We headed out of school grounds to the nearest graveyard. I propped myself upon the wall and sucked on my second ciggerette. Frank clambered next to me breathing deeply. He leaned back and looked up the clouds, sighing deeply. We sat in a silence which was somewhat peaceful and not awkward. I looked at my surroundings to see lots of old graves, overgrown bushes and wilted flowers around the graveyard. The closest grave to me - that I could read - was crumbling slightly but was still readable it said ' Marie Whitaker, Born March 1898 died October 1916.' It's sad to think someone so young had died. That could be anyone and their life had hardly started. Without experiencing the true life that they could've lived. It makes me depressed just thinking about it. 

I flicked my ciggerette off the wall and I stared down at my dangling feet. All of a sudden the silence seemed to have got awkward. 

 

"So dude, what's your name?" Frank asked me, while he was still staring at the sky. He seemed so intruieged by the clouds and the shape that they formed. That in itself was pretty mesmerising. 

"I'm Gerard." I replied holding my hand out towards him. 

He gladly took it and shook, smiling wide, repling with "Nice to meet you Gerard, I'm Frank." 

I nodded and rummaged through my bag to grab my sketchbook and pencils. I settled it down on my knee and began to sketch the gravestone in front of me, with a ghostly apparition beside it. I was half way through the sketch when I looked up to see Frank staring at me. It wasn't creepy, he was clearly looking at what I was drawing so I carried on. I rushed the drawing and eventually finished.

 

"Dude! That's amazing. You should totally carry on drawing in the future!" Frank told me. Waving his arms about emphasising the points.

"Thanks, I'm going to carry on. You can keep this drawing if you want?" I answered back.

Franks smile widened as I handed over the sketch. He placed it neatly in the fold of his backpack. His smile was perfect and dreamy, I could keep staring at it all day. Frank grabbed his smokes and offered me one, I gladly took it and lit it up, blowing the smoke around. 

"So are you a senior?" Frank asked me. 

"Yeah. I can't wait to get out of this shithole. What year you in?" I asked back.

"I'm a senior too, but I ditch most lessons anyway." Frank replied honestly. 

"You come here?" 

"Yeah. Or I go get high at home." 

I nodded and carried on with my smoke. Frank seemed like an interesting dude, it was a little awkward from the thoughts I'd had about him at that gig. He was so perfect. I wanted to just jump over and kiss him, but that would be wrong. Too wrong. I left it be.

 

We spent most of the day chatting about our favourite horror movies and our favourite band. Frank even invited me to his next show in a few weeks time. I couldn't wait. It would be perfect, just like him.


	4. Where Did The Party Go?

"I think we should head back now." Frank said in his smooth voice. 

I nodded without much thought and followed Frank towards the schoold building.

"We should do this again, it's nice to have company.." Frank suggested.

"Yeah, tottally... If I don't see you around though I'll be at your show." I said, staring at my feet.

 

I walked home today, to get my mind through the things that had happened. I also had to deal with Mikey when I returned home and that was never a good thing. My mind was slightly rushing, but I had to get over these stupid thoughts I kept getting, afterall Frank was a real person, not just a band member. The walk was short and calm, without many interuptions. When I finnally got home, Mikey was waiting beside the door.

"Have a good day?" Mikey winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and headed downstairs to change into something comfortable.

I got about half way down the stairs when Mikey shouted. "HAVE FUN JERKING OFF AT FRANK!!" 

I turned round and flipped him off, douchebag.

After getting changed I returned to my sketches, I scrapped a few before drawing Frank.. It wasn't good, but it was just him being chased by zombies. Frank expressed his love for Zombies earlier, so I thought the picture was fitting.

 

 

\--------

 

"Dude!!! Get Gee up here and he can beat your ass at Xbox." I heard Ray scream from upstairs ..

"You do it..." Mikey replied.

"I'll do it." I heard a familiar voice say. I couldn't exactly pinpoint the name to the voice but I had definatly heard it before.

I heard a knock at my door within the minute. 

"Gerard? Can I come in?" 

"Yeah sure, whatever." I said hiding my sketches under the bed. 

It was Frank. He had entered the room, looking around at all the Misfits posters and my sketches scattered across the room. 

"I didn't know you were round." I looked at him.

"Yeah, it's pretty much a party up there." Frank replied..

"I'll stay down here then.." I rolled my eyes, and laid back on the bed. 

"Move up then, I'm not going back up there. Why do you think I offered to come down here." 

I just looked at him, about to laugh but I didn't. I moved up the bed to allow for Frank to get on.

He was unnessercerially close to me, and to be fair it was quite weird.


	5. Rise Above

I awoke to some weird shit, I was really warm. Franks body was laying on top of my, head on my chest. His body was warm and comfortable. I looked over to see the clock said 11:24. I Sighed and tried to fall asleep. Of course that was fucking impossible with a warm body stuck to my chest, and a cute warm body at that. Mikey and his friends were still upstairs, even though it was a Monday night and they surely had better things to do than hang around with my smelly brother. I vaugley remember what me and Frank was talking about before we both fell asleep, but it clearly wasn't that good. He was beautiful when sleeping, his face looked relaxed - even though it was squished against me - he looked natural. I started to breathe more normal even though I was sweating underneath him.

After about 20 minutes I moved slightly, stirring Frank from his sleep. He moved slowly of my chest, rubbing his eyes. 

"Oops." Frank said when returning to his normal self. 

I laughed nervously at his ways.

"I guess we fell asleep." He giggled, putting his hand through his hair.

I just nodded, humming contently. 

" I should get going, my mam will go mad with me if I'm not back before 12." Frank admitted. "I'll see you tomorrow when we ditch school again? Yeah?" 

"Yeah!" I replied enthusiastically.

After Frank had left, I breathed slightly and headed upstairs for a quick drink before returning to my lair.

 

"Enjoy your fuck?" Mikey smirked at me, laughing his head off.

"Fuck off Mikey, He fell asleep. That is all." I replied flipping him off.

Mikey just nodded, laying back on the sofa trying not to disturb a sleeping Pete.

 

 

School the next day arrive quicker than I had hoped, I was tired and groggy. I waited outside after registration for Frank and he arrived after me chain smoking 2 cigarettes.

"Sorry I'm Late. I had to get something out of my locker." 

"It's fine." I replied stubbing out my cigarette against the school wall.

We set of towards the same grave yard as yesterday. Today was more gloomy and there was less sun. Eventually it started raining. 

"FUCK!" Frank screamed. "Follow me." He said without much thought.

I followed without a reply, too stunned bu how beautiful Frank is and how fast the rain had begin to fall down. Frank pulled me into a house across the road from the Graveyard.

"You live here?" I questioned, trying to shake myself dry without getting anything wet.

"Yeah, I do." He said walking into the nearest room, which was apparently his room. Frank threw me some spare clothes and told me to put them on so I didn't "Die Of a fucking horrible disease that include your insides exploding" as Frank put it. Frank had settled down into the bed by the time I had returned, eating some cheap popcorn. I sat down beside him, and stole a bit of his popcorn.

"Bitch.. Get some of your own." He laughed at me taking the popcorn back.

"Maybe I want this one." I replied back giggling like a 12 year old girl meeting a shitty boyband.

"Fine, but we share it okay?"

"Nope!" I giggled taking the popcorn.

Frank tackled me down in attempts of getting the popcorn, but instead failing and the popcorn goes flying everywhere. He had me pinned on the bed, my breaths getting heavy . Our eyes locked and I desperately wanted to pull him in and smack our lips together, but Frank stood up before I had chance.


	6. Can You Feel My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing any type of sexual scene so bear with me :/ I'm trying.

The days/few weeks went quick after that. Some days Frank hung around with Mikey and Pete, others we snuck out of school. He was quickly becoming like a really close friend that I could sort of trust. We hung out a bit, occasionally got drunk. A lot of time though Frank had band practice for his upcoming gig, so those day I spent thinking of him innappropriatly in my room. Since I first met him I've learnt to control this stupid crush I have upon and just narrow it down t when I'm not with him. As if I can sort of turn of my mind around him, which is good because I would do something stupid.

Today is Friday, and I'm actually in school and not ditching it with Frank or his friends. Frank told me that he had to go to class today because he had a major test and if he didn't show up his mum would go mad, blah, blah, blah. It's okay though because tonight is his gig and everyone is going. Pete is dropping me and Mikey of at the club and we are making are own way home but meeting Frank at the club after the show and he's coming home with us. Mikey will end up bringing Pete home, but who gives a fuck anymore? We all know they're secrectly banging...

 

"Gerard! Were the fuck are you? Outta space?!"Bob shouted at me during lunch.

"Sorry... Was just thinking.." I replied..

"As I was saying, I think we should all meet up at yours and get there that way. Sound good?"

"Yeah, whatever." I said waving Bob off without much thought and got back to my thinking.

 

The club was pretty full when we arrived and I instantly lost the entire group. So I headed over to the bar at the far end of the club. I grabbed a couple of drinks in time before Pencey finally arrived onto the stage. Frank was more hypnotic than the first time I watched them. I stayed along the sidelines of the crowd but still keeping myself in view if Frank was looking for me - In my dreams though. - We met eye contact at a few points and all I could do was smile at him and he either smiled back or winked... It was really cute and I could feel my crush suddenly become bigger. When was this going to end? (The crush I meant, not the Gig, It's too good to end.)

 

The band however did end and I was left without any words to say, fucking brilliant. I headed over to the bar and grabbed a quick shot, before trying to find Frank. I didn't have to move before he had rested his sweaty head on my shoulders scaring me. His breathing was excessivly high and his heart was beating hard against my back.

"Can you feel my heart, Gerard?" Frank screamed into my ear to insure that I heard.

I nodded, sort of lost for words.

"That's the adrenaline, the crowd was fucking brilliant today!"

"So was you, Frankie" I said, turning around on my stool to face towards Frank. "Would you like a drink?"

"Please!" Frank asked, almost begging. My mind began rushing to what Frank would sound like when begging for me to touch him, listen to his moans underneathe me. I had to think of naked grannys in hopes of not to get a hard on in the middle of the bar, because that would be supper embarrassing.

I handed Frank a alcoholic beverage and he just melted, pleased with the result.

This carried on throughout the night until late, at which point I had to stop drinking because Frank was totally out of it. Carrying Frank to my place was simple enough as he was light and small. He was rambling on about how the streets looked like he was running through a stargate...

Frank sat down on my bed, without even the thought of sleeping. He just grabbed my CD's and started playing some Black Flag in the background.

"Geeerrard.....?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Do you like me?"

"Ofcourse I do Frankie."

"No I meant like, Like me.."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied trying to avoid the question as easy as possible. I sat on the bed right next to Frank with my back against my bed head.

"You know exactly what I'm talking bout, Gerard." Frank said as he truned his body to face me.

"No I don't, now explain it to me.."

Frank clambered into my lap with a strained face as if he was trying to figure something out. One eyebrow was higher than the other, clearly confused or just thinking really deep.

"I mean like this.." That's when Frank smashed his lips against mine. At frist I was a little shocked with the sudden touch but after a few seconds my brain started to register that this was FUCKING FRANK IERO kissing me. I pushed my hand into his hair and pulled him closer to me, deepening the kiss. After about a minute, Frank opened his mouth allowing for my tounge to explore his mouth. He tasted perfect, just how I expected him to. He moved on my lap, rubbing against my clearly hard dick. His was just as prominent as mine. After finding a comfortable position, I moved my lips to Franks neck. He was still rubbing up against me as I nibbled and sucked on his neck. Leaving clear red marks upon his neck. All of a sudden our posistions changed. Frank began sucking on my neck as I moaned and panted into his ear.

"Oh My God.. Do that again Gee!" Frank lifted his lips up panting..

I moaned a couple more times before Frank started Moaning him self, sometimes they came out like growls. Frank lifted my top up, planting wet kisses all the way down my body until he reached my jeans. He started to unbutton the Jeans, still planting kisses on my body. My breathing became even faster as soon as he pulled my jeans down, releasing my hard dick into the air. It urged for a touch. Frank carefully held it as he placed his mouth on the tip, swirling his tounge all around it before taking me fully in. I moaned at the touch, saying Franks name for longer. He kept the tounge swirling before going down each time, and eventually picked up the pace. I was losing control of my body and I still couldn't believe this was happening.

"Frank I'm going to..." I tried to warn Frank but he carried on without any hesitation. When I finally came, Frank swallowed entirely. Frank just smiled at me while I came down.

I kissed him, the taste of my own cum in his mouth. I undid his jeans and place my hand on his dick. Pumping him up and down, making him moan and gasp because of me. He came fairly quickly.

After cleaning up, he fell asleep on my bed without saying a word. I wouldn't be surprised if I woke in the morning and Frank wanted nothing to do with me...


	7. Bite My Tonuge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, IDEK.

Waking up to an empty bed the next morning was as dissapointting as things could ever get. He wasn't in my room, and I couldn't find any single note anywhere. I felt as used as a one night stand. Let alone it being with the guy you've been crushing over for the last weeks. My brain was racking all possible solutions, even impossible ones like he's been eaten by Zombies. It took me about half an hour to actually rise out of my bed and try to assess the situation. I put on some fairly clean pants and headed upstairs. To my surprise Frank was actually there. He looked at me before looking away blushing. I smiled at him slightly before grabbing a cup of coffee. I let out a sigh of relief that he hadn't ditch me into such a awful manner.  
His arms wrapped around me, hugging me from behind as I got myself a coffee. I smiled while pouring the cup, moving my head back as he kissed my neck.  
"Morning." Frank said.  
"Morning." I replied turning round to face him. I stared at his eyes for a while, lost in the beauty of them.  
"Sleep well?" Frank asked me.  
"I did, did you?"  
"I did, thank you."  
"I thought you'd left this morning when I woke up. You weren't there."  
"Sorry." He says, kissing my lips slightly. "Hungover, and I was really warm."  
I just smiled at him, before leaning in and kissing him.

"GET A ROOM!!!" I heard Mikey shout from the other room, as if he had eyes in the back of his head.  
"Please do!" Pete and Patrick shouted in unison...  
I blushed and placed my head on Franks shoulders, darkening in colour. 

Pete and Patrick left after a few hours, but almost at the same time Bob and Ray came round.  
Rays eyes fell from me to Frank and back again, questioning in some ways. Bob just nodded and laid down on our sofas, pushing Mikey off. Frank giggled and sat on the edge of the sofa. I had to sit next to Frank considering that was the only place in which there was a space. Mikey turned on a shitty movie and started making convosations with everyone, I drifted away to a different place. Everyone was laughing and having a great time, and I just nodded along to what everyone was saying.

"You was great last night, Frank." Bob told Frank towards the end of the movie.  
"Thank you." Frank nodded towards Bob.  
"I'm guessing something happened last night, with the way you're leaning into Gee?" Ray asked.  
Frank just chuckled and leaned into me even more. I smiled at Ray, winking slightly to make him feel uncomfortable. Everybody was staring at me and Frank, which was making me feel a little bit uncomfortable. 

The movie ended and everyone got ready to leave our house, Frank gave me a kiss before telling me to meet him outside on Monday. I nodded giving him one last kiss, before waving goodbye to Frank, Bob and Ray.  
"I knew you'd get together." Mikey winked at me as soon as they had left.  
I rolled my eyes and headed downstairs to my room


	8. I Miss You.

Monday rolled around and I said goodbye to Mikey as he headed to the classroom. I headed outside to the usual spot in which I meet Frank. Today I was more nervous than usual, but also more excited. I was leaning against the wall, cigarette in hand as Frank hadn't arrived yet. I grabbed my sketchbook and started drawing the school parking lot in front of me. It started of rough but adding the smoother lines to add a textured effected worked. 

10 minutes passed and Frank still hadn't showed up. I sighed lighting another cigarette and continuing the sketch in my hands. I started to feel as if Frank wasn't going to show up, regretted what happened Friday/Saturday. I don't blame him to be honest, look at me. I'm a fat, emo kid who has a freakish obsession with Frank Iero. I'm the kid who used to cut himself in the locker rooms. I'm the kid who thought that someone (Frank) liked him but I guess I was wrong.

I sighed and looked at my watch. The bell was about to ring for second period so I clambered onto school premises in time for my next class. Mikey saw me in the hallway and raised an eyebrow. I just shrugged and carried on walking to Biology.   
Biology sucked and I remember why I had been skipping - other than to be with Frank -. I don't even know what we was learning so I just zoned out, trying to figure out why Frank would ditch me. My mind was thinking the worst and I couldn't think straight. 

I dashed home from school and I collapsed in my room and blasted out some music. I sighed and started sketching Frank again but I wasn't as inspired as I had been. The sketch was one of my worst, it included frank being torn apart by flesh eating zombies. It was especially bloody and I didn't like the idea that I was portraying. I scrapped it and looked through my other sketches of him, trying to inspire myself but to no avail. Mikey came down later on asking why I was actually in school. Of course I just said that Frank didn't turn up. I didn't even show that I was upset by it (even though I shouldn't be, we're not even dating). Mikey nodded and headed back upstairs because he need to 'call' Pete. 

Both Tuesday and Wednesday Frank didn't show up, and I had no idea why. He didn't even tell me. I began to give up and actually focus on important things, like my art project deadline. I was planning on drawing Frank but seen as though I didn't have permission (BECAUSE I HADN'T SEEN HIM) and I also didn't want to be a creepy stalker, I decided against it. In stead I'm drawing a concert, similar to the Pencey one. I wanted it to feel as close to the real thing, I even drew Frank on the stage. On Wednesday night, Pete, Patrick, Ray and Bob was round. We was sat in a circle playing spin the bottle - Truth edition -.   
"Pete, who is the person you lost your virginity to?" Patrick asked.  
Pete laughed "I think we all know that one." winking at Mikey.  
I gagged and looked away, not wanting to know what my little brother - Who is 15 by the way - gets up to on a Friday night. Mikey blushed and turned away, also embarrassed.   
It was Pete's turn to ask a question. "Ray, who do you really like."  
Ray ducked, biting his lip slightly. Not wanting to tell the truth. "Uhhh. Don't laugh right, but Bob..??" He said sort of asking a question.  
Every ones eyes widened especially Bob's. Bob looked Ray straight in the eye without saying a word.  
"Say something. In fact don't because I already know what you're going to say, you like that chick that sits across from you in English. And I know you don't like me back, and you know let's just pretend today..." Ray was cut off by Bob smashing his lips against Ray's. Ray was slightly taken about but settled quickly. Everyone laughed and clapped at the same time. Eventually they broke apart, smiling at each other. Still in shock of what just happened.  
"Anyway, Gee. What's going on with you and Frankie??" Ray asked, still shaking.  
I looked down ant my legs "I don't know, Ray..."  
"What do you mean?" Almost everyone said.  
"I thought we was going good, but I haven't seen him since Saturday and we haven't talked about what 'THIS' means" I guestered with my hands.  
Everyone looked down unsure of what to say.  
"I really like him." I admitted. 

 

Thursday came around and it was sort of sickening, especially at lunch. Ray and Bob were constantly hugging and kissing and it made me think of what I missed with Frank. Pete actually kissed Mikey in front of us today and it was sort of awkward. Mikey was a little unsure of what to do, especially since EVERYONE was staring at him and Pete. Pete left after a while though with Patrick to find out the Chemistry homework they had been set. I was a little unsure about the relationship that Pete and Mikey had. I guess I was just being a little over protective because Pete's a great guy. I just felt Mikey was slightly too young. That's my personal opinion though. Lunch ended and everyone separated, I walked with Ray and Bob to Art. Art was great though, I began placing the main parts of my assignment and started adding work to my portfolio that had to be sent off.   
Pete drove me and Mikey home after school. It was pretty silent in the car but I wasn't worried too much. Tomorrow was Halloween and I was looking forward to the Zombie movie marathon me and Mikey have each year. I was glad it was a Friday as well tomorrow as I got to drink without worrying about the hangover for school.  
I clambered out the car and set my belongings down in the hallway of my house before setting out for a cigarette at the back door. Tears did escape my eyes for the first time since Frank left, all I wanted was an explanation, nothing more. I didn't care about that anymore. It hurt me most that I lost such a great friend, and even though I didn't know him too well I FELT like I did.   
I heard the doorbell ring from outside but I chose to ignore it, as I was lost in my cigarette.  
I heard Mikey shout my name from across the house so I stamped out what remained of it and walked inside.   
"Who is it?" I asked Mikey, groaning inwardly.  
"Look for yourself, lazy git."   
I slowly opened the door to see Frank on the other side, looking slightly pissed off.   
"Where were you today?!" He asked.  
"Where were you on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday??" I asked back.  
He pushed past me, inviting himself inside. "You know damn well where I was."   
"No I don't, otherwise I would've been there today."  
"I text you 3 fucking times, Gee!"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You fucking ignored them all."   
"I didn't ignore them, I didn't fucking get them. I've had my phone turned off since Friday because I lost the charger!" I almost shouted back. I started getting slightly angry.  
"So you waited for me on those 3 days?" Frank asked, slowly calming down, voice softening.  
"I waited, but you didn't show up. I thought you'd given up, so I didn't turn up today."  
"Oh" Frank replied, face slightly relaxing. "Sorry."  
"For what?"   
"Shouting. I didn't realize, and I'm sorry for not being there on those 3 days."  
"Where were you exactly?"  
"Ill."   
"Oh."   
Frank walked over to me and hugged me tight. Head burrowing into my neck. "I missed you."   
I smiled, kissing the top of his head. "I've missed you, too."   
Frank looked up at me, smile still etched onto his face. He gave me a small peck on the lips before heading for the door. "See you tomorrow? And actually turn up?"   
"I will, and you too. " I smiled back at him. I don't think that smile left for the entirety of the day.


	9. Be My Baby

Friday couldn't come quick enough. At least now I know WHY Frank didn't turn up. It's also Halloween and Me and Mikey love Halloween. I walked over to our usual spo to meet Frank. He was already there smoking. He smiled when he saw me and pulled me in for a kiss. He was grinning comically afterwards and I just smilled back.   
"Do you want to come to mine today? Instead of the graveyard?"   
I nodded and followed him to his familiar house. He closed the door and place our stuff in the hallway.   
In his room was a brand new Gibson guitar on a stand. My eyes widened and I stared at it.   
"Do you like what I got?" Frank asked.  
"Yeah, it's beautiful."   
"Good, my mother gave me it for my birthday."   
"It's your birthday?"   
"Yeah, I'm finally 18."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I said, pulling him in and kissing his neck.   
His head tilted back and he moaned. "It's only my birthday, and besides I got what I wanted."  
I kissed his jawline before saying "Oh yeah? What's that?"  
He giggled, turning us around and pushing me on the bed. He stradled my legs, kissing me all over. "You."  
I laughed and I sucked on his neck leaving bruises. Frank gasped as he rocked up and down, grinding our hard ons together. Frank smiled against my lips before undoing my trousers. I gasped when the cool air hit my dick and Frank grasped it in his hands. Frank was still sat on my legs as he began to slowly tease my dick by rubbing his fingers over the slit. My head tilted back and I arched up into Franks touch. Frank placed his lips on the head and swirled his tonuge around the top, making me melt in his fingers. One hand was placed on my hips, the other around the base of my cock. He slowly started to bob his head up and down, making me moan and gasp at his touches.   
"Mmm. Frank...." I moaned with my hand in his hair. I grasped his hair tight as he sucked his tight mouth around my dick. "Fuck me... Please..." I moaned gasping for air.  
Frank pulled of with a POP, before saying "Are you sure???"   
"Of Course I'm fucking sure. Now fuck me, please." I said, almost begging..  
Frank climbed off the bed and went to grab the lube and condoms. I sat up on the bed, waiting for Frank to re enter the room.  
Frank came back and placed lube on his fingers before inserting one. And then another. It stung slightly but I could cope as he stretched me. Then 3.   
"Fucking fuck me, Frankiee." I almost shouted, I needed him to insert into me right now.   
"Okay..." Frank carefully placed his cock into my entrance entering slowly. I gasped at the sudden pain up my spine. Frank waited until I caught my breath and asking if I was okay.  
"Just go." I said, between my teeth.  
Frank started slow rocking gently in me. It gradually got less painful and more plesuarable and I started moaning alot more, Frank took it as a good sign and started regulating his thrusts. He slightly changed position and my vision went blurry and the sensitivity and pleasure was perfect. "Fuck!!! Right there."   
"Right there?" Frank asked as he hit the same time multiple time over. Frank placed his hand on my dick and started thrust irregularly. I came all over his hand, my eyes crossed and my head went light, I was extremely sensetive as I came down from the best orgasm I've ever had. Frank only lasted 2 more thrust before pulling out and collapsing beside me. He tied up the condom and threw it over into the bin across the room.  
"Wow. that was amazing." I finally said, my breathing still heavy and sweat dripping from my skin.  
"I know right." Frank said curling into my arms. We laid there for about an hour just thinking about what happened.

"Hey, you wanna come over tonight? Or are you busy?" I asked Frank as we headed towards school.  
"Sure. What are you doing?"   
"Me and Mikey have a movie marathon."  
"Sounds great."

We all walked down to my house, Mieky sort of questioning why Frank was with us, but not actually saying anything. Frank had my hand in his not caring who saw us, it made me smile.   
Mikey ran straight into my room to place the movie on. I held onto Frank in the hallway for a bit, kissing him.   
"Happy Birthday, Frank." I said.  
Frank hummed against my lips, and the front door opened. 

"Hi Frank, are you staying for tea." My mom said, not even caring that she caught me making out with him in the hallway.   
"Yeah, he is." I replied. pulling away slightly and blushing.  
"Good! Oh and by the way... Keep the sex to your bedroom."   
I groaned and went a deep red, so did Frank but he giggled slightly. I pulled Frank to my room while my mom moved past to the kitchen.

"That was so embarrassing." I said to Frank when we finally reached my bedroom.  
Frank laughed and curled into my side on the bed, Mikey at my otherside.


	10. Final.

"Hey there." Frank said as he wrapped his arms around me outside the school gates. I turned to face him, arms around his waist. "Hey." I said as I pressed my lips against his. Mikey made some gipping noises from beside me, laughing under his breath though. Pete had a hand on one hip and the other holding Mikey's bag.   
"You ready to go?" Mikey asks snatching his bag from Pete's grip.  
"Sure thing." Frank nodded to Mikey and place my hand in his as we walked down the street. Mikey and Pete were walking in front, talking about an awkward sex dream Pete had. Frank rested his head on my shoulder.   
"I love you." He muttered into my shoulder, barely audible but I heard him. It had been 3 months since Halloween, and it was the first time I'd ever heard him say it. The past 3 months had been the best of my life, he was the most perfect boyfriend I could ever imagine. He listened to me, talked with his hands, smiled every time he saw me and didn't care if people saw us together. I spent a lot of my spare time at his or vice versa and I wouldn't ask for anything else.  
I gasped, before replying "I love you, too."   
Frank look at me, straight in the eyes shock on his face. Realization sunk in and he grinned comically before kissing me tenderly.  
We stopped our walking and I kissed him back, holding him tight.  
"Don't fuck in the middle of the street for fuck sake." Pete said rolling his eyes before walking again.  
Both me and Frank laughed and carried on walking towards my house laughing at the way Mikey and Pete both punched each other playfully.   
As soon as we arrived home, Mikey dragged Pete upstairs kissing him on the way up. In the last 3 months they finally accepted they were together and told everyone. Me and Frank laughed before heading down to my room.  
Frank walked in straight away and collided with the bed, pushing the mattress off accidentally. I just shook my head and laughed. Frank laughed too but then became quiet..  
I looked over at him to see him staring at a few sheets of paper. He had no expression on his face, so I wasn't sure what he was looking at. I walked towards him and looked at the sheets. It was my first ever drawings of him that I had hidden under there. Frank looked up at me, not really responding. I was shocked, too shocked for words. I had forgotten they were there.   
"When was this???" Frank asked calmly..  
"From when I first met you, all the way up to the time you gave me that blowjob."   
"They are fucking brilliant, have you liked me ever since then?"  
"Thanks, and uh yeah... I have."  
"You should've fucking said something because I was fucking in love man, ever since the day I first saw you."   
"Well uh, it doesn't matter now, I love you anyway."  
"I love you too, Gee. You know even after all this shit last year with the jocks and shit, You're still perfect in my eyes."   
"And you're prefect in mine." I leaned over and kissed him, hands roaming everywhere. I pushed him over to the mattress on the floor, kissing his neck lightly. I straddled his lap, still kissing him.  
Frank was moaning underneath me, hands pushing up my top, breathing heavy. I Placed my hand on his chest, push his top over his head. I planted kisses all the way down his chest, wet and warm. I reached his pants and undid them, sliding them off before palming him through his boxers. He wriggled and moaned my name in pleasure. I smiled before undoing my own pants. Frank looked at me and smiled. "Ugh fuck me Gee. Fuck the lube just fuck me."   
I laughed and smiled "You sure about that?"   
Frank just smiled back, and slid off his underwear, leaving his hard dick exposed to the air. He flipped me over, stradling my hips. He undid my trousers, to be surprised when I had no underwear on. Both of us were out of breath, muttering the others name under our breath. Eventually he reached behind him and started stretching himself. I grabbed hold of his dick, stroking him softly as he widened himself to fit.   
After a while he position himself on my cock, lowering himself so slowly.   
"So fucking tight, Frankie." I encouraged moaning.   
Frank squinted his face as he lowered himself completely on my dick. The heat surrounding it was intoxicating, I needed him to move but I wasn't going to rush him. Frank rested his head on my shoulder, breathing heavily. Eventually he started to move up and down on my cock, making the most adorable sounds ever. He started moving quicker, picking up a rhythm. I closed my eyes but started moving up in time to meet him. He was almost bouncing now. A slight change in angle and Frank was moaning uncontrollably.   
"Right.... There..." He said, shivering in pleasure.   
"Fuck. Fuck..." I started saying as I could feel the build up in my stomach.  
"I'm gonna." Frank started muttering.  
Frank clenched around me spilling all over my stomach.  
I came as soon as Frank did, muttering his name as I reached my climax.   
Frank was the first one to move, climbing of me, wincing. He lay beside me curling into my side.  
I turned over to face him, smiling at his beautiful features.   
"You're perfect." Frank said, kissing my forehead.  
"I think I should be saying that about you." I smiled, wrapping my arms around him.  
He laughed and closed his eyes.   
Life couldn't be any better right now. I'm glad I went to that concert, I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for bearing with me throughout this. I've never wrote these types of scenes before so I guess I'm just experimenting.   
> I really struggled with coming up with the last chapter so that's why it's short but I still got it out :). So yeah. :)


End file.
